Breakable
by deidarawannabe
Summary: Hermione is stuck somewhere she was accidently taken to, with Draco Malfoy. They are both there for two different missions. Tom Riddle, is going to Hogwarts, starting to rise as Lord Voldermort. Story is much better, really. Tom RiddlexHemione trxhg
1. Chapter 1

_A/N- Okay, this is sorta AU, there is a little bit of Ginny bashing-just a little though. This chaptetr is a little rushed, the next chapters won't be, it's just that I always have a little trouble beginning.._

_**Note that Voldermort has been defeated and that there are still some Death Eaters, including Draco.**_

Chapter One: Breakable

Hermione turned down a hallway in the ministry. She was on the second floor-'Time Traveling and Memory Functions of Muggles and Wizards'.

She was preparing to take her 7th year at Hogwarts. She, like many others of the previous year, was taking the 7th year a year behind. It was not embarrassing though, she had missed it simply because she, Ron and Harry obviously were not able to walk into Hogwarts and be taught by a Death Eater while Voldermort was in control. It wasn't very likely that he wouldn't notice…

They weren't the only ones, most people were taking there year over since the education was so crappy. Only a few, including Ron, actually decided against it.

But Ron was not that smart. Sighing, Hermione thought of him. She didn't linger on it too long as she reached her destination. She was at the end of the hall in front of a door marked as 'Time Turners Applications and Returns'.

She opened the door to a small waiting room with only a few other people her age in it. She was taking extra classes this year, including a few that she had previously dropped. Her application had already been accepted, she had one for the rest of the school year.

A older woman sat at a desk, Hermione couldn't help but smile a bit. The woman looked exactly like a giraffe. Her neck was long, and her hair was unnaturally blonde.

'Yes?"

"Huh? Oh right, sorry. I'm here to pick-up a Timeturner?" She replied hastily.

The woman raised a eyebrow, "_Obviously, smart one_, I need to see your approved application please."

Hermione frowned at the woman as she handed her the form. She could not many people liked her.

The woman got up and with a flick of her wand; a box zoomed out from a room behind her, a room filled with similar boxes. She handed one to her with a copy of the form, and of the basic rules of it.

Hermione took it and left the room excited at the thought of using one again. Hopefully this time they wouldn't need to use it to save someone from getting their soul sucked out by a monster guard thing trying to do so to punish that person for escaping a place that they were imprisoned to for something he didn't do. It didn't seem all that likely to happen fortunetly.

Retracing her steps through the Ministry, she took out her list of school things to buy-books, robes, quills, ect. She already had gotten the money, and decided to head to Diagon Alley next.

The year would be interesting. Harry and Ginny were already engaged, they were planning to marry in the next June. That was about 10 months away. Ron and that Lavendar had gotten back together. But who knew how long that would last.

Hermione silently walked down the crowded street. It had been awhile since Voldermort died. People were enjoying the freedom. She felt very much alone compared to people who were walking in groups of two or three. She wished she hadn't thought of Harry and Ginny together. The though made her slightly uncomfortable.

She'd never admit it to anyone, but when she was younger, she did have a

Crush on him. But when in the 6th year, when Ginny and he had started going out, she gave it up. What was she compared to Ginny? Ginny was pretty, smart, athletic, witty, fierce, loyal, and all-in-all perfect.

_Me? I'm smart, good at magic, and loyal. D it, Ginny, sometimes I wish I could just-_

"Oi! Hermione! Over here!"

Her thoughts were interrupted as she turned to see Ron,Harry… and Princess Gin herself. She waved at them and feeling only a little guilty, ran to catch up with them.

"Hiii Hermioneeee." Ginny called out smoothly, hanging on Harry's arm.

Shoving her slight jealousy down her throat, she smiled, "Hi Ginny, Harry…Ron."

"We were heading to…well were shopping for school supplies all over, wanna come?"

Hermione opened her mouth prepared to say no, but when she saw the look on Ron's face, she nodded. She couldn't leave Ron alone with Harry and Ginny.

RrRrRrRrRrRrRrRrRrRrRrRrRr

That had been how the rest of her day was spent-watching Harry and Ginny cuddle while trying find the difference between this cat food, or this one, or one of the books on her long list.

She was thankful when she was able to go home and lay on her bed. It was dark out already, she was tired, and Crookshanks was rolling around on the floor which annoyed her.

_D it, Ginny has me in bad mood and she's not even here…_

She then threw a pillow at the cat which is not animal cruelty. Crookshanks meowed angrily, Hermione glared at him, then turned over and opened one her books from the school List. She liked to read them before school, just so that she knew what she was dealing with.

She read the first ten chapters or so before shutting off the light. She hadn't been able to absorb any of the information, all she knew was a jumble of words that she had read at one time or another.

Hell, it had been like this for awhile, trying to read, entertain herself, failing miserably at it. Now, she was tired she was going to sleep. Hopefully she wouldn't dream, wouldn't wake up. Sleep.

WwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwW

Draco Malfoy stood on a sidewalk. In front of hin there was a road, an other sidewalk, and a house. it raining lightly, not hard enough for him to get soaked thankfully.

He frowned as he thought of the conversation he had had only a few hours earlier.

"_Well? What do you think?" a voice one he didn't recognize._

"_Changing something drastically like could cause our deaths in the past-"_

"_We've been wiling to sacrifice our lives for our Dark Lord, do you now take that back since...since he is no longer with us Luscious?" interrupted the first voice._

"_OfcoursenotIwillalwayssupporthim!" He hissed._

_Draco glared at both of them and the few others in the darkened room. He did not want to be here. Hell, he didn't even want to be a Death Eater. Lokk where that got him. Moving place to place trying to keep from being caught._

"_Who'll do it is the important question here…any volunteers?"_

_Draco automatically flinched as Fenrir spoke._

_No one spoke. Whoever did it would have to find a Time Turner somehow, Get back to younger-ish VOldermort, and stay with him, making sure his descisons were correct. This would have to be done as soon as possible._

_They all glared at each other. No one wanted to sacrifice living there present day for that. Plus the mission would be hard-trying to serve Voldermort without telling him anything or making a mistake that could change the timeline._

Draco's frown grew into a scowl. D it, why'd the mudblood have to have one?

_Well at least her parents are muggles, they're probably sleeping. I can get in there easily._

He waited to make sure no more cars were coming by before he moved to cross the street. His heart thumped faster as he moved closer. _Wished I could see Mum again..._

Wand out, he muttered a simple spell and the door silently opened. He felt odd, breaking into the house of some girl in order to steal something of hers. He felt odd as he walked as quietly through the house. he had no idea where the girl could've left it.

He slipped into what he supposed was their kitchen. He jumped as something brused against his leg- the girl's cat.

Then he saw it-the bag. He ran to it and didn't bother being careful as he tore apart the paper bag… 

FfFfFfFfFfFFfFfFfFfFfFf

'-ick'

"……who's zere?" herminoe asked groggily as she pulled herself into a sitting

She sat there slightly dazed from just waking up. Noticing that she was fully dressed, she figured she woke up out of discomfort.

She got off the bed and quietly headed towards her bathroom, she didn't want to wake up her parents.

She walked down her hallway when she heard a 'meow', and then her parents.

She walked down her hallway when she heard a 'meow', and then what sounded like a sugar-high kid opening a Christmas present.

Hermione froze. Pulling out her wand, she jumped into the kitchen, praying it wasn't some 7' thug.

"Hey!!"

pPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpPpP

Draco ripped open the package, good, it was the Time Turner. He already knew how to work it properly. He easily turned to the right date, 1979, a year before Voldermort attempted to kill Harry.

"Hey!!"

Surprised at the shriek he spun around as THAT girl grabbed his cloak and shoved the her wand at his nose. Panicked he did the first thing that came to mind. Apparated to some random place.

He felt the gripping, suffocating sensation, then found himself able to breathe. Gasping for air, he stood up-only to be knocked down by a extremely well aimed Expelliumars.

"What the- Hell! I thought I got rid of you D it, mudbllod!" He yelled with a groan as he used his own wand to protect himself from the fuming Hermione.

"You didn't ferret, where the h-,WHAT WERE YOU DOING IN MY BLOODY HOUSE? " She shrieked at him as realization came.

"I was stopping by to a cup of bloody coffee, what do you think I was doing? _I _have some very important business with a certain thing that just-so-happened to be in _your_ house."

"Exscuse me, but get out."

A very annoyed old man was glaring at them. Draco looked around at the pace he had apparently took them.

"Hog's Head. _Brilliant _Draco." Hermione sneered as she walked (well ran…) out of the pub. "You do realize That I expect you to _somehow_ get me back?"

Draco snorted, "Yeah right, mudblood, when hell freezes over.

"Okay look, just get me back home, and I promise, I swear I will not tell anyone. It's not like you were doing anything but digging through our trash right?" she asked raising a eyebrow.

Draco glared at. Raising his head he smoothly said, "No."

"You will."

"Not"

"Yes. You. Will."

"When hell freezes over, gladly."

Hermione took out her wand before Draco did, " You will please take me home, or I WILL report you, hex you, and make your life miserable."

Draco glared a her, trying to figure out if she was serious or not. Then, with a sigh, he decided she was and held out his arm. She triumphantly smiled and grabbed it.

Lololololollololololllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

When they reappeared, she knew immediately that it wasn't her house. all the furniture was gone. Plus with the yelling and noises they had made before apparated them, her parents should've been awake.

"Oh my God Robert, oh God!"

_Hell, what the hell, what the bloody hell has GRANGER done?_

An older looking woman stood in a bathrobe, probably attracted from the sound of their arrival. She was still screaming to 'Robert' to 'get the over here.

"DRACO!" Hermione whispered loudly before practically ripping his arm off by pulling him through the hallway out the door of his house.

He immediately made a run for it; he figured that as soon as he got of the vicinity, he could apparate. But Hermione was still clinging to his arm yelling something about where were they.

The sun had mysteriously gotten to the point that it was at 10:00 a.m.

"Draco, answer me!"

He turned around, "WHAT?"

She looked like he had just kicked, just for a second before she continued to glare back at him. "What. Were. You. _Stealing from my house?_"

He paused staring at her. "why?"

She stared at him. "First of all, you stole from me. Second, I assure you that muggles don't drive these kinds of cars, wear those tight pants, and-"

Deciding that he was superior to her, He said quietly "I took your Time Turner, and we…oh ."

"What?!"

"Granger, we're probably back in 1979."

"Then get us back. That's obvious."

"Yes it is, but-where are you going?"

Hermione looked over her shoulder at him like he was a idiot. "I am going to find a newspaper o that we can find out exactly where we are, thanks to you ferret-boy."

Draco stood outside a Wal-mart while Hermione went in to see if she could find a newspaper. People walking by were staring him, standing on the sidewalk in his long black cloak while it was 88'F.

"Mummy, look at the-" Draco scowled at the kid who had pointed at him. The mom made a face back at him and Walked away with the kid, just as Hermione came out.

"What the hell Draco."

He made a face at her. "The kid's a prat-"

He stopped when he saw how pale she looked. "What the hell is wrong now?"

She handed him the newspaper.

IiIiIiIiIiiIIIiIiIIiIiIIIIIiIiiiIIIIIIIIIIIiiiiI

" it, what the hell, bloody Time , God " She ignored the mothers who were shopping her were glaring at the foul-mouthed Draco.

She breathing heavily, she couldn't tell if she was hyper-venlating, or the panicked.

"Oh hell,hell, give the time turner NOW!" She demanded.

He glared at her and grabbed it from his pocket and held it defensivly. "No way, mudblood, I'll use it to get it back."

Hermione turned red with anger- she knew how to use it, she'd use it before,"You've already bloody meesed it up once Draco, I'll do it."

She reached out and yanked it from hi, he immediately grabbed it back until they were both pulling at. They both were pulling at the same time when the chain snapped.

In horror they both stared as it fell, then cracked, exactly in half on the pavement.

They were both stuck in the year 1944.

_**A/n**_

_**Heeey, Deidarawannabe here…. I am going to work on this one! It's TOM Riddle x Hermione He's just not here yet. XD Sorry for it being so choppy, and for the rushed ending, I'll try to do better. Expect a update around a week or so, I'm working on it!**_


	2. Bookstore

A/n told you I'd update

_**A/n told you I'd update. **_**:**D Thanks to Madamedee for reviewing!__

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's characters. It all belongs to the rich lady in London…not the queen though. **_

_**OM MY GOD!! I'm SO SORRY! I ACCIDENTLY SUBMITTED THE WRONG FILE AND DIDN'T REALIZE IT! So, SO, SORRY!!**_

_** Chapter 2:**_

Hermione immediately fell to her knees and attempted to shove the two pieces together, it only resulted in smaller fragments breakingoff.

"No no no no no no no no no no ... I am not, _not_, stuck here with you. These are not supposed to break that easily. According to _Proffesor Ronad-loo's Guide to Time Turners, _which I've read several times-"

"Shut up already!" Draco spat at her, kneeling down trying to put the pieces back together also. " To hell with the book, this is now, D-- it- then I guess, and the book was -- wrong. So fix or something!"

Draco then pulled out his wand, Hermione slapped his hand back and led him to a small deserted park.

"You stupid git, MUGGLES! I highly doubt they won't notice you doing that, let me do it anyways."

She held her wand to it, and mutteed " Repiraro!"

They both stared at it; it hadn't reacted what-so-ever to the wand.

"-- it." Draco cursed "Try another spell."

Hermione glared at him but tried more spells. As she suspected, none of them worked.

_Oh hell, I'm screwed… what am I going to do?_

Hermione felt like throwing up. She felt slightly dizzy. She was trying to remember all of the laws she had read. -- it, were all those books she read worthless? She couldn't remember a thing that had to do with this.

"Well?" Draco demanded, tugging her out of her thoughts.

"Well what?"

"What do we do?" Draco wasn't that stupid. Despite his intense hatred for the mudblood, he was better off keeping her around. She must have some kind of a idea of what to do.

Hermione let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. "how much money do you have?"

"Why?" Hermione cringed at his tone, did he have to question everything?

"Just tell me, I have 10 Galleons."

Rolling his eyes, he muttered, "90 Galleons…"

Hermione raised a eyebrow at the large amount of money. "why- never mind…anyways, I'm pretty sure I know where we are…if we get on the Knight Bus-it's been around since the early 15th century-we'll go to Diagon alley."

"and find the cheapest place possible and stay there." Draco finished.

Hermione nodded. Their only problem now was how long was their money going to last?...

The next hour or so was spent with them arguing, walking around Hermione's home town attempting to find the bus…until Hermione remembered that you just stuck out your hand.

The wave of happiness- the first she'd felt since Draco broke into her house- and climbed into it. A younger looking Ernie Prang was steering, they handed him their money and separated for the ride.

It didn't take long at all before Hermione practically pulled Draco's arm out of his socket by yanking him up and out of the bus.

Hell Granger! Couldn't you just wake me up?:

Hermione stared at him with one of his own smirks. He glared at her.

It was only about 2 o'clock in the afternoon. They both separated- not being able to stand each other. Hermione browsed through a book store, still waiting for the shock to hit her. She was sure that even she-with her level-headed head, would have to faint or something.

She tried keeping her mind off of her family and friends, she knew that she might never see them again. Leaning against a shelf she felt her eyes tearing up.

_She would get out of this time. _

She started pulling as many books as she could off the shelves. She hadn't realized that she'd over-filled her grocery basket until someone tapped her shoulder.

"What!" she shrieked half-hysterically. Then, immediatetly feeling sorry, she smiled apologetically. "Sorry…what?"

A tall, dark-haired teenage boy stare at her with a slightly confused look on his face. Then he handed about five books that had _nothing_ to do with time travel, but instead Herbology and-and…Hermione's face turned slightly red as took back a magazine with _'20 Sexiest Wizards of the 20__th__ Century' _with a picture of a amazingly tan and muscled man, without a shirt on.

The guy raised a eyebrow at her: she figured she'd look worse if she tried to shove it back on the shelf.

"You may want to be more careful of what you bring into Hogwarts. I assure that _that_ is not appropriate." With a curt nod, he left.

Hermione, not wanting to run into him again, hurried to the counter after making sure all of the books were on the needed subject.

A FEW HOURS LATER…

Hermione, as unnoticeable as possible, made her way around the shops searching for Draco. Clutching a letter to her chest, she felt she found the answer to part of their problem, where they were going to stay.

_God, where is he?! He always manages right at the worst possible time…_

Pausing outside a potions store, she opened the letter again, just to remind herself it was real.

_Dear Mr. Malfoy and Miss. Granger,_

_ As you have been found in the Country of England, and since you are of those with magick, you have been invited to attend your 6__th__ year of wizard training at Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardly. _

_As there is no background of your existence or previous schools, it is asked that you please report to Albus Dumbledore-Deputy Headmaster of Hogwarts- to be questioned of it._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Headmaster Armando Dippett._

_**A/n**_

_**Okay, sorry for such a short chapter. Nothing much happened here, huh? But the next chapter is much longer with a lot happening, I promise. (me and my stupid promises…) The guy who Hermione met at the beginning is supposed to be Tom Riddle, just in case you didn't know. Please review! **_


End file.
